Another world
by SpoiledBratz
Summary: As Gohan was overpowering Cell, Cell decided to kill Gohan with him but instead of killing him, he opens another world and another adventure for Gohan.
1. Introductions

"DIE BOY"

Cell screamed with all his might as he launched his Kamehameha. Gohan also launched is Kamehameha and as the two blasts clashed, Gohan was beginning to doubt.

"What if I fail, what would father think of me"

While Gohan is weighing his choices, Goku cut him off

"Son do you hear me? Don't give up, let it all out, the world needs you son."

"But-"

"Son, believe in yourself, I'm very proud of you now don't hold back, let it flow."

With that encouragement, Gohan released it all 

"C'mon let's help him" Tien begged

"Are you crazy, if you want to die the go by yourself" Krillin countered with his statement

"So you're going to leave your best friend's son to die"

"F-fine"

MEANWHILE… 

= Err... YOU ARE DEAD YOU BUG = Vegeta screamed in his mind. =This ends now. BIG BANG ATTACK!=

Vegeta's attack hit dead on along with other attacks.

"Gohan finish him. DO IT NOW!"

Gohan screamed as he powered and launch his Kamehameha. Gohan's Kamehameha eventually out powered Cell's attack but Cell wasn't giving up.

"If I die, you die too"

Cell laughed maniacally as he launched the ever famous destructo disk. Even though it wasn't fast enough to hit Gohan, it did something no one would expect. It cut through the air opening something. To make matters worse, it sucks everything around it. Gohan ignored it and finished Cell for good.

"Finally-"

He was cut off when he was sucked in the hole. Everybody stood here gaping at what happened.

AN: This is my first story so please go easy on me and I don't own DBZ


	2. Gohan's adventure begins

AN: I decided that this story will be a harem. You decide the harem and final pairing. Don't own DBZ or Negima!?

"Love": talking

=love= thoughts

"W-where am I"

Gohan questioned himself as he looked at his surroundings. He thought he was up in the look out where his friends would be but he was wrong. His senses are telling him to be alert since he thinks danger is close.

"So you've finally awoken"

Something or someone said-namely the little prodigy magister, Negi.

"I'm surprised that you're already up, I was suspecting that you will be in your former state for three weeks"

Gohan ignored his rant. As Negi is talking, he finished getting the bandages off, materializing clothes and dressing in them. His eyes scanned for the quickest exit, only for it to land on the door Negi is currently blocking.

=Guess I have no choice=

Gohan ran, making him faze out and jumped on top of Negi but since Negi was no ordinary person, he saw a blur jump over him. In a blink of an eye, Negi was chasing Gohan all over the campus. When Gohan finally reached the exit, Negi whispered a chant.

=What is he whispering!? I have a feeling something bad will happen=

This spell is supposed to make a strong draft to lift Gohan but, as always, Negi messes up. Instead of lifting Gohan, It hit Gohan like a brick wall. His saiyan blood toned the pain down but he was still hit unexpectedly, making it painful. Since these events are just after the Cell games, Gohan is still angry. He glared at Negi.

"Fine, so that's how you're going to work"

Gohan charged at Negi and planned how to knock him out quickly but Negi, out of instinct, counter-attacked Gohan. Multiple projectiles that were glowing charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged all of them easily and knocked Negi out. Next thing Gohan knew, he was feeling sleepy then he felt something that stinging his arm, he looked at it and found three needles sticking out. His vision blurred and eyelids heavy, he realizes he was caught in a trap. He said one word before fainting

"Smart"

After 2 hours later, Gohan groaned from the pain of headache.

"Here take this, it will help"

"Sure-hey wait, how do I know that this won't knock me out again?"

"Does this look like a battlefield?"

Gohan noticed his surroundings were where he started

=Damn, thought I already escaped=

"In general, where am I?"

"You're in Mahora academy"

"Never heard of it"

"What?! You don't know?"

"Considering I live in the mountains, what do you expect?"

"Oh, okay, oh yeah before I forget, what's your name?

"My name's Gohan, what's yours?

"My name is Shizuna"

"Okay, Shizuna-san"

As the two were having their conversation, they didn't know they were being watched.

=That's weird, I'm feeling some magic and it's not from me?! Now that you say it, he dodged my magic arrows=

As Negi is trying to solve the mystery at hand, Shizuna explained about Mahora academy.

"Mahora academy is an escalator, all-girls school"

"But I saw a kid earlier when I woke up, in fact he's here!?"

"Oh, that was a school teacher-"

"SCHOOL TEACHER, WHAT!"

"Yes, he's a school teacher, he's a prodigy in his school and has been hired here, oh, before I forget, what do you mean he's here"

"Oops"

Now, let's go back to Negi

"D-does he knows magic? If so, I will now make my presence known"

"U-uh excuse me-"

Gohan and Shizuna were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice Negi. Well, until now.

"Excuse me mister-a-ACHOO!"

The effect is always the same, and this time is no different.

"Ah, sorry about that, now that I have your attention, Ms. Shizuna, can I please speak with him privately"

"Sure"

As soon as Shizuna left the clinic, Negi used a sound-proof spell; luckily he does not have any bad luck this time

"Um, sir may I please have your name"

"It's Gohan"

"Okay Gohan, are you aware that magic is real?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Ah, you see, I am Negi, a mage-"

"Wait, a mage, does that mean you do magic stuff?"

"Yes, that is correct, now I must talk to you about how you came here"

"Why, is there something wrong?

"What happened before you got here?"

"Eh… let's see, I was fighting Cell, he tried to kill me but did something else instead then got sucked in a hole"

Negi was now crying why science is so hard

=Why does science have to be this complex *Anime tears*=

Back with Gohan, he noticed something is off

"Hey Negi, why are you asking me these kind of questions, it's kind of odd that you would ask me about what I did before getting here?"

"That's because you literally fell out of the sky"

"Oh, okay"

"Wait you're not surprised?"

"Nope, I'm used to it"


	3. How to make a dragon fear for its life

AN: I've been wished back by the dragon balls! I now know the last pairing but you decide the harem. Anyways, sorry for the delay. Blame 20% of it on school and 80% on my laziness and writers block. This is just a filler chapter but a chapter nonetheless. It will focus on the Z fighters. Please give me ideas for the next chapter.

"Love"

=Love=

"Shenron, arise and grant my wishes"

Krillin, yelled with all his might in front of 7 orange balls. By magic, a dragon began rising from the 7 orange balls with red stars. The sky dimmed as the dragon's body twisted and turned until its face stopped a few meters before them.

"State your wishes so I can return to my slumber"

"Shenron, bring all those innocents which were killed by Cell"

"Your wish has been granted, state your other wish"

Before Krillin could speak, Chi-Chi cut him off

"I wish for Goku and Gohan to be brought back to life (since all of them suspected that Gohan died)"

"This wish cannot be granted"

This shocked everybody, even Vegeta.

"… what!?"

"It is not in my power to bring Goku back, I also cannot find Gohan"

Chi-Chi 's shock turned into anger, the anger that can make even Cell cower in fear. While waving the **'Frying pan of doom',** she walked towards the dragon slowly. The "_mighty" _dragon began sweating profusely as Chi-Chi closed the distance between the two. The latter swung the almighty **'Frying pan of doom'**.

"Everybody in the lookout, please evacuate immediately. We have received news of an angry Chi-Chi. This is not a drill, please evacuate"

A seemingly robotic voice said out of nowhere. Chi-Chi began demanding for her husband and son while constantly swinging her frying pan. The dragon could only dodge her swings as the dragon listens to her rants.

"My son is out there with Goku and other delinquents. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Goku. He is a bad role model for Gohan and…"

Her rant continued on and on and on and… Well, you know the rest. The dragon returned as quickly as it can. Chi-Chi finally finished but only finding the dragon missing from its place. It took a few moments of silence for it to sink in. She grew an ominous red aura as she muttered, 'That damn dragon is useless'. Everyone just realized what the warning meant. Their hearts pumped faster as Chi-Chi cackled while thinking of plans about what to do about Goku, Gohan and the damn dragon.


End file.
